Animosity
by AmbrosiaBunny
Summary: One girl has stumbled into a world unknown to the Night World itself. Forever lost. Forever running. Forever hiding. Fighting for her life. Until she meets the deadliest predator imaginable. Her soulmate.
1. Dangerously Beautiful

Shaya peered relentlessly through the window. She pressed her forehead gently against the cool glass pane, her thin fingers gingerly reaching up to settle beside her cheek. Dark lashes fluttered close, a single tear gracing her pale skin.  
  
A tingling sensation worked its way up her foot towards her thigh. She sighed in the recent knowledge of her newfound cramp. It seemed that not only was her life sitting still, but her leg apparently did not welcome the fact either.  
  
Lifting her head from the window she blinked slowly, a second tear gracing her pretty features.  
  
The world beyond her glass prison grew and blossomed in the night unlike the dead eternity inside the shattered girl.  
  
Turning her head slightly, her right cheek now rested on the glass as a third tear ran the length of the window, a rivulet of water before the eventual tidal flood.  
  
Approaching footsteps sounded beyond the room.  
  
Starting violently Shaya swung around, her stiff frame now facing the interior of the rundown motel room. Dark green eyes scanned the room with sharp precision as she strained her ears towards the direction of the oncoming footsteps.  
  
Going ridged all over, deep green widened and dark hairs rose, Shaya leapt from the window sill with predator's grace and made a dash for the small bag thrown on the shabby bed. Snatching up the falsely appearing light bag she spun back to the window she had sat at for the past few hours and kicked at the broken latch.  
  
The footsteps broke into a run, as if sensing her panic, and her potential flight.  
  
Pushing open the window with a steady hand, Shaya ducked under the wooden frame, stretching long legs and clambered onto the wide ledge facing the parking lot.  
  
Breathing with fresh bursts of adrenaline and hefting her bag more securely on her back green eyes frantically scanned the parking lot for an escape. Panic began to rise in her throat at her earlier mistake of accepting this room with a rear window.  
  
Glancing around the dark parking lot once more she cursed violently and glanced up.  
  
Jumping three floors downwards was currently out of the question.  
  
A small surge of triumph flashed through her as she saw a window ledge belonging to one of the fourth floor rooms.  
  
Leaning an arm backwards to steady herself on the wall, Shaya turned on her window ledge to face the interior of her own rented room once more. Tilting her head up slightly she inspected the fourth room window ledge, debating on whether the rather shabby and much in need or repair, wooden ledge could take her weight.  
  
Decidedly shrugging, for if she was caught it would be a worse encounter than if she fell several floors, Shaya flashed her dare devil smile and reached up to grasp the ledge above her. Following with her other hand she hauled her body up, pushing her knees against the brick wall and shouldered her way up onto the wide window ledge.  
  
Hefting her top body onto the ledge Shaya grabbed at the windows edge and pushed with her legs, inching her body further onto the sill. Clutching at the edge of the fourth floor window for balance, she hauled herself to her feet.  
  
The door slammed open in her abandoned room, and several pairs of running feet could be heard destroying the room in a frantic search for any trace of the recent occupant.  
  
Inching as close to the window as she could get, she silently prayed that this team would only be as stupid as the others.  
  
A rough voice barked out commands that didn't quite reach Shaya's ears as she leaned out ever so slightly in an attempt to make out the muffled words.  
  
Leaning out past the windows ledge to gain a better look the brunette involuntarily sucked in a startled breath.  
  
A blond head appeared from out of the window below her.  
  
Realising her mistake at the last minute she backed away in her haste to be unseen, her inertia abruptly halted as her back connected with the window.  
  
The head shot to the side, rather like an animal listening for its prey, and spun upwards to face her as dark pupils dilated. A beautifully carved face a deep part of Shaya's mind registered among the horror fighting to surge beyond her body.  
  
The mysterious blond flashed a disturbing smile and sprung up at the window ledge.  
  
Breaking free of her brief shock Shaya let out a loud war cry and kicked at the beautiful strangers' hands attempting to grasp at her safe haven.  
  
Growling, the stranger lifted a hand as a shoe-claded foot kicked out at the offending limb and snatched at the striking shoe.  
  
Swaying off balance as the stranger pulled her foot towards him, deep green eyes widened in horror as she frantically fought to regain territory over her foot.  
  
The stranger flashed a second dazzling smile and spoke. "Rather new at this aren't we?"  
  
Momentarily pausing in her frenzied struggle to gain dominance over her foot once more Shaya's jaw dropped disbelievingly. How could they always be so cocky, at the most unbelievable times and situations?  
  
A low chuckle rumbled in the stranger's throat as his face creased up into genuine humour. "Yes, quite amazing really isn't it?" he commented, as if she had voiced her thought aloud.  
  
A second snigger broke free of the richly carved face as he threw back his head and abandoned his laugher to the night's sky, his perfect set of immaculate teeth flashing in the moonlight.  
  
Spotting her chance, Shaya yanked with all her might and freed herself from the strangers grasp. Bearing her teeth she rammed her shoulder into the window behind her, closing green eyes tight as many shatters exploded around her.  
  
Her exertion of force carried the dark haired girl through the window and into the room beyond as she hit the floor with a dull thump. Wincing in pain, green eyes snapped open and took in their newly acquired surroundings. Blinking through a wave of dizziness that shook her body Shaya reached up to cradle her head and shut her eyes once more.  
  
Moaning, she quickly rolled over onto her side, taking one hand from her throbbing head to push her self up onto her knees. Dimly she registered the wooden floor boards that her knees currently rested on and a tugging importance to them.  
  
Shaking her head and dismissing the thought the dark haired girl stood up, her body lurching as she bit back a second wave of dizziness and hastily glanced around the room. Taking in the mismatched chrome bed, wooden chair and a broken lamp she cursed realising the layout of this room was the opposite of her third floor room. The door she was searching for was through a door to her left, just a little longer run than she had planned.  
  
Turning with a fresh vigour and a somewhat clearer head Shaya shot through the first door, leading into a tiny kitchen.  
  
A loud thump exploded into her adrenaline heightened senses.  
  
The beautiful stranger had joined her on the fourth floor.  
  
Eyes widening in fright at the close proximity of the dangerous blond Shaya ran through the centre of the kitchen and vaulted over the breakfast bar towards the door leading to the outside corridor.  
  
Landing on bent knees she shot out a pale hand to steady herself. Bunching her leg muscles the dark haired girl sprung up from her crouched landing position and sprinted towards her freedom.  
  
Yanking the door knob, she threw open the stiff door with such force it dented the wall it had rebounded on. The fight or flight instinct took over her entire body as she saw rather than felt her body twist back to grab at the door and slam it shut after herself.  
  
Acute pain exploded violently in her right thigh, torn ligaments screaming out in protest. Gasping as the white hot fire shot up her leg the agile girl staggered on her feet, one hand shooting out to grasp the arrow embedded in her flesh. Choking as the pain wound its way up her body and curled spitefully around her heart Shaya stumbled to one side narrowly missing a fire extinguisher. Shaking as the pain over swept her senses she shook her head to dislodge the initial body reaction to cease all movement and grimaced in cold, hard determination. Clutching at her thigh with her left hand Shaya reached down to cleanly snap the wood. Clutching at the section of blood stained arrow she dragged herself towards the end of the corridor knowing her attempt at escape was futile, but continued in blind determination never the less.  
  
Panting heavily the injured girl reached the end of the seemingly endless corridor to arrive at a stairwell. Looking over the banister she calculated an approximate two hundred steps to the bottom, and to the entrance of the hotel.  
  
Cursing as her chances at escape became smaller and more remote by the second, jade eyes flooded to an almost black as pain ripped throughout her lower body once more. Gritting her teeth through the wave of misery she swung on her feet slightly. Blood had now begun to trickle into her shoe, and her skin had lost its usual honey complexion to be replaced by a blotchy white. Blinking her eyes tightly she bit a pink lip. Distantly her woozy mind wondered where the lethal stranger had disappeared to, but the thought passed as quickly as it had flitted into her conscience as she slumped down the banister.  
  
Tearing at her shirt and shredding the material agile fingers made a shaky bandage to reduce the blood flow of her injured thigh. Securing the sections of shirt tightly, her face screwed up as a fresh burst of agony pulsated around her wound at the extra pressure.  
  
Mumbling quiet curses the dark haired girl heaved herself up once more, clutching at the banister for support. Inching her leg into her side she straightened up fully and closed her eyes at the effort it took a brief second.  
  
A blast echoed throughout the corridor behind her, splintered wood screaming as age old limbs were spitefully ripped apart.  
  
It seemed the beautiful stranger had reappeared on the chase once more.  
  
Green surfaced from under the pale screen of skin, renewed panic gleaming once more in Shaya eyes. "Shit..." she muttered. Glancing back again at the stairs, she grabbed the banister, resolution shinning in her eyes, as an unfamiliar voice rung out.  
  
"You, Stop!" shouted the gruff voice, not however belonging to the beautiful stranger.  
  
Confusion darted across Shaya pale features as for the second time she briefly wondered just were exactly the lethal blond had gone.  
  
Exhaling in resignation the dark haired girl vaulted the banister with some difficult, slammed her eyes shut and began to shriek as she plummeted six flights of stairs.  
  
The ground brought her flailing form to an abrupt halt as she crumpled into a broken heap.  
  
With her predators grace she had managed to minimise the impact, thought it still hurt like hell, causing her to lean up and violently empty her stomach.  
  
Still very much aware of her urgent hurry, but more aware of the pain now rolling some what jovially around her body she slumped to lie on the floor once more.  
  
Grinding her teeth Shaya felt the fast approach of rage as it built up in her. Now immensely angry at the fact that these people had hounded her, and she had broken several bones in the space of two weeks, she pulled herself to her feet once more, intent on evading them again.  
  
Spitting on the floor, a swirl of red and grey on the tiled surface, she silently thanked the Gods for her body and made it to the front of the hotel. Staggering out of the hotel lobby green eyes scanned the car park, breathing a small sigh of relief at the absence of anybody.  
  
Making her way to the small black car in the front of the car park, she slumped on the bonnet, swinging her bag around to dig for the keys. Scrunching her face up in impatience and worry, for she had not escaped yet, she felt cool metal on her skin and pulled the keys from the bag.  
  
Unlocking the door and falling into the seat, she jammed the keys into the keyhole and started the car. The engine roared to life, as she slammed her good leg onto the accelerator, catching a glance of her pursuers as she swung out of the car park. Smiling a particularly vicious smile as they disappeared into the background as she drove further from them a low chuckle tinkled out from her bleeding lip.  
  
Cursing the blond growled and leapt towards the door the troublesome girl had just slammed, though not before he had shot her and slowed her down somewhat.  
  
Pulling at the door handle he cursed violently and fluently, in four languages, as the door refused to budge. The witch must have cast a spell, unknown to her of course, as she believed herself to be a fully fledged shape shifter, not half witch blood.  
  
Kicking at the door in his fury the blond re-settled his hands on his bow and made his way back though the small kitchen to the window. Swinging his bow onto his back the blond leapt from the room, down six flights, through the window to the car park.  
  
Jarring his knees at the landing, he straightened and strode into the centre of the car park in one fluid motion. Flashing a devastatingly beautiful smile at the small black car directly in front of him he made his way across the ground to the vehicle.  
  
Peering into the car the blond nodded his head swiftly, and proceeded to pull the handle up at such a force that he dislodged the lock, the door swinging open to him.  
  
Lifting an eyebrow at the poor quality of vermin travel he got into the back seat, pulling the door closed after him.  
  
He waited.  
  
Finally as he had predicted the now severely injured girl staggered out of the hotel lobby and towards the black car. Noting her increased injuries, what looked like a twisted ankle and broken wrist, the blond watched silently from his place on the back seat as she slumped onto the bonnet and fished for her keys.  
  
Unlocking the driver's door she fell into the car, slammed the door shut and swung out of the car park, laughing as she drove.  
  
It was at this moment he announced his presence which resulted in his broken nose.  
  
"Nice car you've got here, not quite the great get-away but I suppose it will do." He spoke softly from his seat, not fully expecting the girl to curse and slam on the brakes with such force that he was catapulted into the back of the passenger seat.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to make the chapter's novel length, which means the fic will now be updated every two weeks on a Sunday! I hope nobody finds this a problem, if so, visit my live journal or e-mail me a comment. Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all, AmbrosiaBunny x 


	2. Pain and Dreams

"What the f-" gasped Shaya, her eyes widening as the now familiar fear shot through her once again. Twisting in her seat to stare in astonishment at the lethal blond currently cradling what appeared to be a very broken nose.  
  
So that's where he got to. Why the little shit.  
  
"Ow..." muttered the beautiful stranger, tentatively taking his hands away from his nose ignoring the blood streaming down his chin and twitching it ever so slightly. Wincing quite severely at the pain this action brought on he looked up at the brunette shrinking away from him.  
  
"Bloody hell. Jesus. Ow. Why the fuck did you do that?" he growled at her.  
  
Amazement filled Shaya's face as her jaw dropped in disbelief at the gall of this person. Now she was getting really angry.  
  
"Why the fuck do you think? Not everyone reacts well to an extra passenger they didn't know they had, especially one this stupid." She shot back, sarcasm etched deeply into each word, temporarily replacing her sudden rush of fear.  
  
Knowing that he had the time to dally with her, again noting her extensive injuries, he launched into the defensive of his intelligence.  
  
She ignored his ramblings, heart pounding as Shaya discarded many hopeless plans at escape; he appeared to be a vampire, not someone she could escape easily with her leg and what felt like a broken wrist.  
  
"How the fuck can you call me stupid? I got in your bloody vermin contraption didn't I, whereas you had to use the keys." he muttered, stemming the blood flow with his shirt.  
  
A light bulb exploded in Shaya head as she remembered the arrow that had once been in her leg, it had not poisoned her being wood, but it would poison the blond. Flexing her fingers, whilst keeping a steady eye trained on the blond she inched her hand towards the left over piece of arrow that had been thrown on the passenger seat. Grabbing the wood and snatching it up she stabbed out at the blond.  
  
Having caught the trail of the girls' thoughts the blond dodged her makeshift weapon quite easily and sighed. He admired her ferocity and willpower, a tendril of compassion threatening to swamp him, before he impatiently shoed the thoughts away.  
  
Locking his eyes with Shaya his teeth began to extend, gleaming white and indenting his lower lip.  
  
Watching the scene before her in detached fright Shaya distantly thought that she would die how she had fought so tirelessly against in the past. How her friends had suffered and died.  
  
Memories came rushing at her, ones she had tried so hard to suppress. People, faces, smiles, pain. One particular face stood out apart from all of the others. She remembered him like the back of her hand, her best friend of seventeen years, cruelly ripped from the world and from her.  
  
Nausea rose up in her throat as she fought the memory pulling at her consciousness, wanting, pleading to be seen.  
  
"What the f-" the blond uttered, echoing Shaya's words from only a few minutes previous.  
  
The dark haired girl had broken into a cold sweat and began to shake. Confusion lit up his face, before a slow realisation set in. She must be using her powers. He frowned, for how could she conjure them up if she did not know that these powers existed inside her?  
  
Sighing, the job was obviously going to be more difficult than planned, though he had dealt with a witch before.  
  
The dark haired girl resurfaced from her dizziness, blinking the memories away as a more important urgency rose in her fore mind.  
  
The blond.  
  
Closing her eyes on a filth blink she swayed again, this time in pretence and listened. He sighed softly. Confusion welled up in her. Why on earth had he not attacked her? What was he waiting for? Never one to turn down a perfect opportunity, she swayed in larger circles leaning further and further into the door.  
  
On a particular large sway her hand shot out to grasp the door handle and push it open. In one fluid motion she shot out the door and began to stumble away from the car.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." she mumbled and began to run as best she could with her injuries, still grasping her make shift weapon.  
  
The blond merely watched the girl for a moment, startled at her sly nature and her resolve to carry on and keep running.  
  
He climbed into the front seat and stepped out of the car slowly. Shaya wasn't going anywhere faster than he.  
  
"You can't keep running, you know that." He called after her, not the least surprised when she didn't bother to acknowledge him or the fact that he had spoken to her. "If you stop I'll make it less painful."  
  
Snorting to herself at the extents this lazy vampire was going to she concentrated on her injuries, willing them to just dull in the pain, just for a minute to allow her to concentrate.  
  
Still walking she shut her eyes and began to picture a large black bird of prey in her minds eye; the glistening feathers, sly beady eyes and sharp deadly beak. Falling into this trance she relaxed as she felt her muscles rearrange, rippling over her body causing her to fall on her hands and knees as her fingers turned into talons, her shoulders fell and her eyes grew black.  
  
The blond watched in horror and fascination as the dark haired girl rippled and shimmered in front of his eyes to appear as a large black bird of prey. Panic rose in him as she began to stretch out her limbs, for the girl had shifted, which should be impossible due to the extent of her injuries.  
  
Lifting her face up to the sky Shaya, now a giant falcon spread her wings and flew into the sky. She knew she didn't have enough strength to pull this off and fly out of here home-free or she would have just flown when her pursuers first arrived at the hotel, but she did take a chance on fooling this young vampire. Circling she flew up into the sky and down the road until she could no longer be seen.  
  
"Fuck!" shouted the blond, screwing his face up in anger as he watched the massive bird of prey slowly float out of his view. He had lost sight of her. And not completed his mission. "Fuck it."  
  
Kicking at the ground in his anger and shouting curses he made his way back down the road to the direction of the hotel.  
  
Shaya circled back, careful to stay high in the sky no matter the effort it took her and watched as the young vampire shouted and cursed in his rage as he walked back in the direction of the hotel and away from her.  
  
Relief flooded her exhausted body as she took to the heights once again and circled back in the opposite direction of the blond. She flew for a while, wanting to cover as much distance in this form before her body could no longer keep her in the air. Slowly she swooped to the ground, careful of her injuries as she landed. Shifting back into her human body fatigue drowned her senses as she passed out in the road.

* * *

"Shaya, Shaya! Come on." Called a rich voice from somewhere behind her. Peaking out from under her covers she groaned and rolled away from the light now streaming into her flat.  
  
"Sod off." She mumbled, intent on going back to sleep.  
  
A low chuckle played through the room as her covers were brutally taken from her warm bed. Gasping at the sudden awakening she shivered and made a snatch for her blue duvet in the hand of a laughing boy.  
  
Darting out of her reach he smiled down at her and trailed the covers behind him as he left the room.  
  
That git Shaya thought and reluctantly stretched and clambered from her bed. After a shower she changed and made her way into her kitchen.  
  
Her jaw dropped at the state of the room in shock. It appeared as if a fierce struggle had taken place yet she had heard no sound of one. Blood droplets swam on the floor, mixing with cereal scattered from a dropped box.  
  
The laughing boy of a few minutes ago was no where to be seen.

* * *

Shaya woke with a start, breathing fast as she pulled herself from the memory, the day this had begun exactly three weeks ago. Hyperventilating in shock her stomach clenched and for the second time she emptied the contents of her stomach on the road.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut Shaya attempted to steady out her breathing pattern. The fear rose in her gut once more as the echoes of the memory rose in her mind. Her friend had disappeared that day and hadn't been seen since. They had been targeted she was sure, but unsure as to why only Carl had been taken and not her also. For this was the second thing she was certain of, the fight had been over Carl wanting to warn her, wanting to protect her some how from the people he knew nothing of. Only that they were deadly.  
  
A tear trickled down her face and dropped onto the ground.  
  
Blinking away the sudden rush of emotion and forcefully pushing back the memory Shaya sighed softly, knowing she must keep moving. Feeling slightly less exhausted after her body had forced her to recuperate here on the pavement well into the night she glanced at the dark sky. Judging by the moon it appeared to be just after 3am.  
  
Rolling onto her side she winced, her injuries were still as painful as before, even after her small recuperation period. Sucking in her lips and chewing gently on them she made to stand up.  
  
Creeping stealthily along the road she reached her car and looked warily inside. Seeing nothing apparently out of the ordinary she assumed correctly that the young vampire hadn't come back, for what ever his reason may be. He had either told the elders he had completed his mission and killed her, or, stupidly told the truth and taken her death sentence.  
  
Dismissing this thought she gingerly stepped into the car and searched the interior once again. Nodding she began to start the car, slightly grateful the young vampire had not been smart enough to even consider she could return, thus he had left the car, and the keys, still in the ignition.  
  
The engine roared to life and she slowly swung into motion down the road once again.  
  
Shaya covered a good seven miles before the street narrowed into three turnings. Taking the left turning into a small city on what she believed to be a whim she drove for a further mile and a half before her vision began to blur. Excess blood loss she knew, yet her brain could not process what to do about this rather insightful thought considering the dismal state of her medical health.  
  
Blacking out in her seat for a few precious minutes, the car veered off the road to collide brutally with a side of a grey building, narrowly missing a disgruntled girl with blond hair clutching onto a distressed boy. Narrowing her eyes, the girl strode up to the car and punched through the window after a quick glance at the ring on Shaya's finger that marked her as a shapeshfiter.  
  
Growling she lifted Shaya from her seat and snarled at her. "You just lost me my piece of fun, bitch."  
  
Oh hell. So not what I need right now. Shaya blinked at the blond as she came around and slammed the heel of her fist into the blondes nose, causing the girl to howl and pull back from Shaya sharply. "No, you let go of him, not me. Stupid bitch." muttered Shaya as she passed out on the steering wheel once again.

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the area, watching as the girl in the car slumped on the seat, unknown to the female vampire who strode off down the street in search of her prey that had began to run in a desperate attempt at escape, the anger with the slumped girl gone to be replaced by the thrill of the chase. Blue eyes flashed again as they trailed the girl until she disappeared round a corner out of sight. Snarling he leapt from his perch on the building landing swiftly on a second roof top and making his way down to the girl.  
  
Landing near the car he padded softly to sniff at the girl. She was unconscious, however close to death. How she had managed to drive in the first place was quite a feat. His sensitive nose also smelt out the faint tinge of dried blood, new blood seeping slowly beneath the old. Something was out of place; sniffing further he discovered a faint leak of petrol inside the car.  
  
Rippling fluidly on the spot, a tall boy appeared; calculating eyes flashing about the area once more as her reached to open the door and hurriedly pull the girl from the car. "Shit." he mumbled softly picking up the girl, this time none too gently in his haste and sprinted as best as he could from the car.  
  
A loud explosion erupted through the streets, throwing the boy and his temporary charge to the ground with the back force. Windows shattered and screams issued from many houses, people panicking at the noise they could hear but not locate. People began shooting out of houses, screaming for help, and chaos ensued.  
  
Snarling at the idiocy of some people the boy picked himself and the girl from the ground and started down an empty side street.  
  
Running swiftly down the alley he rounded a corner to face an old derelict building, very much abandoned. Slowing to a jog he dodged through many puddles to arrive beneath the fourth window of the building. Bunching his leg muscles he sprang up to the window and climbed through, holding the girl into his stomach to keep her from catching herself on any broken glass that framed the window still. Stepping into the building he glanced behind him for a few minutes, finally turning from the window, satisfied no one had followed.  
  
Shifting the girl in his arms the boy lowered her onto the floor and strode through a well hidden door to the left. After a few minutes he appeared once more carrying a small vial of purple liquid and a bottle of white crystals. Lifting the girl up into a sitting position he waved the bottle under her nose and waited.

* * *

The foul smell viciously assaulted her senses, dragging her back to reality quicker than she would have liked had Shaya been able to protest.  
  
Tipping her head back out of the strangers grasp to suck in great armfuls of air very much like a drowning person she slowly registered her surroundings.  
  
A glass edge was pushed roughly into her face and rested on her bottom lip as an annoyed voice spoke. "Drink." commanded the boy, who had steadied her head once more.  
  
"No. Get off m-" Shouted Shaya, struggling as the stranger pinched her nose and forced her to swallow the purple liquid. Choking somewhat as she struggled to breathe past the viscous solution the dark haired girl lashed out violently and began to attempt screaming.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the boy let go of her head and dropped the top half of her body on the floor. Gracefully he stood up and strode through a visible door this time.  
  
Scooting across the floor and spitting as much of the liquid as she could out onto the floor, breathing hard in her fear Shaya stood and ran to the window searching for an exit.  
  
"You can't get out." floated the boys' voice as he walked back into the room carrying a glass of water. "Here." He held the glass out to her.  
  
Growling, Shaya through herself at the window quite unexpectedly bouncing back as if someone had gently pushed her. Landing with a dull thump she cried out, her earlier pain brought back to her in a rush.  
  
"Will you please refrain yourself from trying to break my windows and sit still so you can drink this and I can see to your injuries." snarled the stranger, clearly becoming more agitated by the minute, and clearly attempting to remain calm and polite.  
  
"No. Who the hell are you, and how the hell did I get here?" shouted the dark haired girl, struggling to her feet and backing away from the boy as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"I'm just the same as you." He replied and shot his hand out to grasp her wrist in a death grip.  
  
Snarling again, Shaya lashed out like a wild animal, struggling fruitlessly as the boy hoisted her into his side and held her fast. Kicking, biting, punching and screaming at the boy to no avail, she eventually rammed her heel up between his legs.  
  
Howling he dropped her and stumbled backwards as she launched herself him knocking him to the ground, scratching and punching at him.  
  
"Stop it." He snarled, waiting a minute for the girl to stop, then threw her off him when she carried on and brought his hand up to wipe at a trail of blood trickling down his jaw.  
  
"Jesus." He muttered and stood up. "For God's sake, I'm one of you! Jesus! Look!" he roughly pushed a necklace into her face marking him as a shape shifter.  
  
Darting back as he shoved his hand in her face, dull realisation dawned in her eyes as she peered at the necklace, and at her small piece of hope that lie in another shape shifter. "Oh," she muttered.  
  
"Now will you bloody let me help?"  
  
He got no reply, as Shaya slumped once again, eyes fluttering closed as the purple sleeping drought finally took hold of her body.  
  
"Well that was constructive." The boy muttered, stepping towards the girl and placing his hand over her thigh. A warm blue light spread from his fingertips into the dark haired girls' skin, glowing softly as the wound started to close.  
  
Witch light.

* * *


	3. Intricate Scars Old and New

He walked into the entrance of the looming hotel, now somewhat less impressive as the sun had come up and shown all the crooks and more, distasteful, appearances of the building.  
  
"Kersen..." Growled a deep voice laced with authority to his right. Leader Rakesh, a tall brown haired vampire who had been around for many centuries continued, "...report."  
  
Turning towards the voice the blond looked at the questioning face and for a split second considered lying. Shaking his head at the insubordinate thought he cleared his throat and recalled exactly what had happened from the moment he left the shabby hotel to the moment he returned.  
  
"What exactly are you telling me Kersen?" barked out Rakesh, slamming into the blond with agile speed, spitting out the words as harsh as bullets as he lifted the blond up against the wall by his throat.  
  
Struggling at his abrupt loss of the ground under his feet the blond choked at the fist holding him in the air by his neck and coughed out his reply. "She, ah, flew."  
  
Snarling at the blond Rakesh let go of his hold on the blond and turned smoothly to address the rest of his team, the blond slumped on the floor behind him clutching his bruised neck.  
  
"Bring me the witch." He ground out, the very word witch seeming like a bad odour as a flurry of movement followed this order.  
  
Some minutes later a red head vampire burst into the rooms with a screaming bundle clamped in his arms. Rakesh smiled vindictively and strode towards the vampire and the girl in his arms.  
  
An evil smirk floated across his face as he lifted the girls chin up. Startling brown eyes stared back at him definitely for a minute before white teeth clamped down onto his finger causing him to howl.  
  
"You knew Witch," spat out Rakesh, back handing the girl who had begun punching the vampire who held her once more. "You knew she would be able to change, you did not see it fit to inform us of this information. That particular decision will result in your death." Laughing cruelly he struck out at her, his muscles rippling as he caught her hair in a fist and pulled her head to one side.  
  
"No," the girl shouted, enchanting an ancient rite under her breath as she felt elongated teeth sink into the soft flesh of her neck. "Sier la dominsere etui..."  
  
A blinding flash erupted in the room, white light obscuring everybody's views. The vampires cried out in synchronisation as the light burned into their delicate hunting eyes.  
  
The red head dropped the girl as he too threw a hand up to cover his eyes. Stealing her chance the girl lunged for the exit as an arm clamped around her waist pulling her to the floor. Screaming and kicking at the obstruction of her freedom, bare skin smashed onto the jaw of owner of the arm.  
  
A second white light flashed in the girls view as she felt her soul being pulled from her body somewhat viciously. Crying out she kicked out at the invisible threat, panicking more violently than ever before. On her third kick, her shoe collided with supple human flesh and the white light ceased as her soul floated almost lazily back into her body, a white cable visible for a brief moment. The girl growled in an animalistic way as her captor, the vampire, skidded backwards across the room due to the power behind her desperate kick. Leaping to her feet she ran from the room, not once looking back.  
  
Blinking as the light faded, the blond leant up on his elbows and peered about the room. Gasping at the sight before him he stopped the gurgle of fear erupting from his throat at the very last minute.  
  
His four team mates were rapidly turning to ash in front of his very eyes, Rakesh mummifying due to his age.  
  
Choking at the sight the blond scooted back in fright, what had the witch girl done?  
  
Breathing through his fright he slowly and shakily got to his feet and calmly walked out of the room, half terrified of the girl who had managed to lay death on his complete team in a short matter of minutes, and half relieved for now he would not be murdered as a result of his bad mission.  
  
Closing the door behind himself and on the deaths he made his way to the car park of the hotel. What would he do? The Initiator would soon be after him surely, his entire team had been wiped out.  
  
Walking across the car park he headed towards a red car in a daze. Hot wiring the car he set off out of the exit and along the winding road he had been walking on no matter than an hour ago.

* * *

Ebony ran for what seemed like hours, finally reaching the dark little alley and scooting around the puddles. Stopping beneath the fourth room window of a seemingly derelict building she muttered under her breath and moved her hands in a pattern in the air. A blue light shimmered at the window above her and a few moments later a boy with striking blue eyes looked out from the window. This was her last sight as she dropped to the ground, out cold.  
  
"Shit. Ebony." Murmured the boy and jumped from the window down to her. Landing at her side he bundled her into his arms and jumped back up to the window.  
  
He placed her gently on the floor and dated into the hidden room, emerging a few seconds later holding a blue vial. Lifting her head, he put the vial to her lips and pinched her nose so she drank.  
  
Ten minutes later the girl coughed and opened her eyes. "Ari." She smiled.  
  
"Ebony, where the fuck have you been?" the blue eyed boy questioned angrily. Ebony, his witch friend had been missing for three weeks. He had assumed at first she had merely gone off with a conquest from a night out, but when a few days melted into a week and a week into a two he had grew increasingly worried.  
  
She coughed and grinned up at him. "Always the valiant hero ah...?" her grin spread as she continued, "Nice to see you too Ari."  
  
Cocking his eyebrow at her sarcasm and poking her lightly in the arm he smiled slightly. "Where did you go?"  
  
A dark emotion smouldered over the happiness that had been shinning in her eyes at the question. Gritting her teeth together she began her story. "You saw the red head I had pulled on that night?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ari mumbled, confused, waving his hand for her to go on as she stood up.  
  
"We went out the back, and I blacked out. I woke up in a small room, with this round my wrist." Ebony lifted her wrist from her side, stretching it out to the blue eyes boy.  
  
His eyes widening in shock he took her wrist gently in his palms and turned over said limb. Blue and black scars crisscrossed over her wrist under a small golden band that had been secured so tight to her skin that it had cut into the chocolate flesh.  
  
"What the...? I thought these were a myth, but, it can't be..." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh no," she laughed, a slight madness melting into her eyes as she continued, a bitter ring to her voice, "very real I can tell you. I woke up in this small room, this," she shook her wrist still in his gentle grasp, "bound to me, my powers melting away and I could not do a thing." The dark skinned girl spat out the last word in a sudden rush of anger.  
  
Shaking his head slightly at the news Ari folded her wrist into his palms and closed his eyes. Sweat beads formed on his skin as he poured all he had into removing the band. A small click sounded and the gold band dropped to the floor.  
  
Sighing in relief, Ebony sucked in great armfuls of air as she smiled at Ari. "Thank you my tiger." Magic circled in the air, shooting into the outstretched fingers of the girl, her smile glowing as the magic faded from the room.  
  
"What was that?" uttered a small voice, coming from the corner.  
  
Both the blue eyed boy and the witch girl jumped at the small interruption and swivelled to the sound of the voice.  
  
Chocolate eyes widened as Ebony spotted the owner of the voice. "It can't be, but you, you, I thought, you, your alive." She stuttered in her astonishment at seeing Shaya, the girl she had strived to protect for three weeks. Turning to Ari, her mouth dropped as she spoke again. "You really are the valiant hero."  
  
Confusion clouded blue eyes. "What...?"

* * *

Dark green eyes smouldered into the mass of brown hair that obscured her view. Sighing impatiently and rolling her eyes to the ceiling Shaya leant further along the desk, dropped her head on her forearm and muttered obscenities in her annoyance.  
  
The mass of brown bounced as the owner shook her head in her urgency. Ebony sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands up in the air, she had been arguing with Ari for a good hour and still had got nowhere. Scowling at the blue eyed boy she began for what felt like the hundredth time to get her point across. "We have to leave. Now."  
  
A black eyebrow shot up in a cynical motion as this order. Glancing over the chocolate skin of Ebony's shoulder the blue eyed boy looked at the slump of human gracing his desk at that present moment in time. He frowned slightly and swung his eyes back to the irritated chocolate ones facing him.  
  
"She wasn't in any position to fulfil anything when she arrived here. I only helped her to annoy the blonde vampire bitch around the corner."  
  
"Hecate, help me. How do I get this through your thick head?" Ebony muttered, her previously tightly reined in annoyance coating each and every syllable as she spoke.  
  
The blue eyed boy merely arranged his face into indifference, knowing this would annoy his friend even more. Sure enough Ebony's scowl deepened and stretched the length of her face at his reaction. She threw her hands in the air again and let out a frustrated growl.  
  
Ari bit back a grin at his friend, for she appeared to be fighting a very thin battle with herself to not stamp her foot like a toddler demanding a biscuit. He silently questioned her with his gaze.  
  
"Just get your stuff ok." Her eyes flashed with meaning.  
  
"Could I possibly be let in on all this considering it is about me?"  
  
Both Ebony and Ari jumped for the second time as Shaya spoke into the charged atmosphere of the room. Roused from their silent conversation Ari leaned around Ebony to study the girl he had helped.  
  
Her black hair was tousled every which way from sleep, her demure figure no longer hunched over his desk but sitting up and alert. Pale skin encased two bright emerald orbs, presently staring defiantly at him. Impatience lurked in the green eyes as Ari continued to asses Shaya.  
  
Pursing her lips as she spoke Shaya addressed Ebony, "What you said earlier, about me being the one, what were you on about?"  
  
Doing an amazing impression of a deer caught in head lights Ebony choked slightly and paled at the reference to the earlier conversation her and Ari had shared. "I, um, it was nothing."  
  
Shaya's eyes hardened at the girl.

* * *

A crunch of stone under foot made the blond jump in shock. Clasping his chest as a rat jumped from a pile of rubble he tried to calm his heartbeat. It was no one.  
  
He scowled at himself. The Initiator would have disposed of him already if that had been the intended plan. He had to calm himself and think.  
  
He glanced down at the thin band of Oak string tied around his left wrist. An insubordinate thought floated through his mind for the second time that night, if he could just be rid of this chain to the Initiator he would be free, but how to do it?  
  
Caught up in his fanatical escape dream a sudden realization swooped down on him like a bird of prey on a rabbit. He gasped in utter shock and frantically twisted his wrist every which way to view every possible section of the band that graced his skin. The band was no longer a light brown but a midnight charcoal black.  
  
His eyes widened to the size of sauces at the sight alone.  
  
He had seen few of the many bodies that wore a black band, but the memory of these few scared him more than anything had done in his life. The Initiator had 'disposed' of them before they created trouble and as a result the bands that circled their wrists had turned black and withered, like the soul they had once encased in the twines of the wood strings.  
  
Primal horror and confusion swamped him. There was no logical explanation. Black bands only looped the wrist of the 'disposed', currently all the remainders of his team that the witch had killed wore black bands, everyone who wore a band would have known that. Yet he himself now supported a black band and was still standing, frowning and shaking or not, still standing.  
  
"What the...?" he uttered, blinking in total shock the blond slumped to the ground next to his stolen car and reached his hand to push aside his shirt to reveal a spot just below the edge of his collar bone near his left shoulder. A small but crystal clear scar darted across his skin, the various lines joining to create a minute flame. He sighed, relaxing slightly at this somewhat comforting sight. His Initiator scar all the Resistance wore was still as it had been since his birth into the system, not disfigured like some he had seen on those who wore black bands.  
  
This, however, only made the situation more confusing. Every Resistance vampire wore the wooden string band that was tied to the Initiator, alerting him of your death and that appeared at your birth into the Resistance, as did the scar. The scar was told to be your 'property' and did not connect you with the Initiator, but was merely a tool used to identify you, in death or life. When a Resistance vampire died the scar would remain intact beneath the pile of dust that all vampires burned up into if they were young, and the scar would appear on a silver disc, alerting the next team as it had been for centuries of your death, and thus the need for a replacement.  
  
Cold and cruel, but effective in watching numbers.  
  
The blonds brow furrowed deeper into a frown at his scar as he watched it waiting hesitantly to feel excruciating pain as he was 'disposed' of. Wincing for some time he eventually let out a deep breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding and let go of the hold on his shirt. The fabric fell neatly back into place, hiding the somewhat beautiful scar, ugly only at the fact that it was that intricate a scar.  
  
Why then had his band melted into black indicating his death, yet he was still breathing and feeling like he had done before? Shaking his head at all this he fingered his scar through his shirt as habit had drummed into him and thought.  
  
He was alive, yet his band had told the Initiator that he had died, presumably along with the rest of his team, as the inevitable new team would discover in recovering the disks of the last.  
  
Yet his would not be there to recover. 

Two components were needed to gratify his escape and one could not be possibly given to the Resistance. He could not give them the second essentail component without eluding the point of escaping the system in the initial place as he would have to die to accomplish this second component.  
  
He was free, yet only seemed to have been granted a larger cage in which to fly.

* * *

A/N: So this is the last of my bunching previous chapters together, I hope nobody got confused or does have any problems with the new chapter length and I should have chapter 4 posted on Sunday night (which to those confused is technically chapters 7 and 8)! 

Love to all, keep reviewing if you read and enjoy my fic, PLEASE even if it is just to say, 'Hi, I follow your story and I like it.' Thats still great news to know! 

Reviews have become my food... AmbrosiaBunny x


	4. Black Rose and Black Foxglove

A/N: Hey all, my first exam up tomorrow, wish me luck! In the last 15 days Animosity has had 129 hits! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

_Italics are telepathy!_

AmbrosiaBunny x

* * *

The blond glanced around the second block he had wandered into with the hope of finding a witch in his quest to remove the Initiators band circling his wrist. He had driven to this town little over an hour ago in search of some help from a witch and had so far searched for in various little shops and houses for a good hour with no success.  
  
The buildings facing him now in the second block he now stood in appeared to be very normal, much like the first block he had tried, no Night World hints anywhere. Patches of foliage separated the shops from the odd house as he searched for Night World identification anywhere. Human and normality glittered like a particularly vicious jewel over the streets as he glanced about.  
  
He growled in frustration at the stupid town for having no apparent Night- Worlders and the stupid band that circled his wrist that caused him to be here in the first place. Were there no Night World people anywhere? Kicking at the ground the blond snarled and strode towards the closest shop to him, a small purple shop named 'Trinkets' at the very end of a row of convenience stores. The entrance door supported a small bell to alert the insiders as customers broached the shop, and two medium sized bay windows containing many treasures sat to the left of the entrance door.  
  
Marching into the shop with a haughty glare at the small timid girl behind the counter the blond examined the interior surrounding him.  
  
The shop inside was a small rectangular shape with a collection of black shelves running along the walls. Candles of all shapes and sizes sat proudly on a shelf to his right which stretched the entire length of the small building. A counter had been placed in the crease of the rectangular shape to his right, just short of touching the actual wall parallel to the black shelves by a stand of dangling crystals. A small door had been pushed into the wall behind the counter, black beads hiding the eyes curiosity as to what lay behind it.  
  
The blond sighed as he concluded his brief examination. He considered turning on his heel and searching elsewhere for help. The shop seemed musky, old and out of date as far as the sorts of Night World shops went that he was after for help, and considering that, the shop appeared to be human run anyway. He sighed as his frustration ebbed away to be replaced by a distant lost feeling and turned to leave. His step froze as a girl from behind the counter spoke.  
  
"Ah, Sir, can I, uh, can I help?" stuttered the timid girl from behind the counter.  
  
He turned back to face the voice and took in her appearance. She was thin with a shock of black hair and large almond shape eyes. The grey sweater swung around her shoulders retracted her beauty and he sighed for the girl. Some people just never did appreciate what they had.  
  
"Do you stock Dahlias?" he asked her politely, figuring that he may as well ask now that he was here, and waited for her to pick up on the subtle clue.  
  
She squeaked at him and her almond eyes doubled in size. "W-would you like them in a vase?"  
  
Hope surged in him as the girl panicked at the question, she must have understood that he had asked for a witch. Rolling his eyes at the inability of this girl to act well, the surge of hope doubled as the girl squeaked again at this roll of his eyes. Flashing his teeth the blond strode over to the counter. "No I would not appreciate them in a vase at this precise moment of time." He leaned onto the counter and the girl backed away. "I need to speak to one, now."  
  
The girl squeaked again, nodded and hurried through the small door on her left, the black beads jingling as she passed through them.  
  
The blond watched her disappear and pursed his lips. So there was some Night-Worlders in this dreary little town, one just had to be assertive to get to them. He swivelled on his heel to look about the shop once more, hope swimming in him.  
  
A few minutes later the girl re-appeared with a tall boy trailing her steps. The girl moved out of the doorway to let the boy through then hurried back through it, disappearing once more.  
  
"A-hem."  
  
At this irritated sounding cough the blond swivelled back once more to face the counter. The tall boy that had followed the girl now stood behind the counter. He stared at the blond, obviously waiting for the blond to start the conversation. He tapped a foot rather aggressively as the blond merely looked at him.  
  
Well, he is here to serve me, thought the blond, no need to be so cold, I could potentially be paying you.  
  
The blond eventually obliged the tall boy and voiced his opinion at the inhospitality he was receiving, "Lovely place you've got here really, love the colour outside, does so much for your complexion I must say..."  
  
The tall boy cocked his head at the blonds comment and took in his appearance in very much the same way the blond had done to the timid girl who served behind the counter. Surveying the shirt draped over the blonds' shoulders and the plain black pants covering his legs the tall boy quirked an eyebrow up at the blond.  
  
"You must be a vampire, your races cocky comments never are hugely comical, but one hiding as you seem to have no black rose on show." He said.  
  
"Well done, I'm almost impressed for a witch." The blond snapped back at the boy at the underlying insult, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
"What do you want?" The tall boy snapped back, his earlier annoyed expression melting into anger.  
  
The blond swallowed. Metaphorically he also swallowed his pride that had taken quite a knocking recently. "I need your help."  
  
The tall boy threw his head back and laughed, "Why on earth do you need my help? Surely you vampires can do everything on your own?"  
  
The blond mentally took a step back and growled at the boys' dismissive attitude to him. "I may not agree with witches but my own personal opinion outside my race is not one of hate."  
  
The tall boy choked on his laughter at this and had the grace to look surprised. He analysed the blond for a few moments then swivelled on his heel and walked into the doorway he had arrived through. "Come through, Sir."  
  
The blond snarled at the sarcastic 'Sir' and walked behind the counter and followed the boy through the door. What desperation makes you do he thought silently to himself. He almost regretted hanging around and queering the timid girl in the first place. Shaking the thought from his head he followed the tall boy along a small corridor and through a second door into a medium sized room with comfortable furnishings. The timid girl was perched on a chair by a table nursing a steaming cup.  
  
"I'm Lee and this is Jessica." The tall boy waved to the timid girl and she jumped at being addressed. He continued, "I own 'Trinkets' and Jessica is my assistant. She is very much aware of the world around her I can assure you, how can I help?"  
  
"This is what I need help with." He thrust his hand out to the male witch.  
  
Despite his earlier disliking to the vampire Lee looked down at the outstretched arm in genuine curiosity. There was a single black band circling the vampires' wrist. Lee shrugged up at the blond and asked, "Why do you need a witch for that? I presume you want an enchantment on it? They aren't cheap, enchantments."  
  
The blond sighed, "No, I don't want an enchantment on it, I want one off it."  
  
Lee frowned and leaned in to look at the proffered wrist again in more detail. He ran a hand over the band and flinched at the warning power that surged out from it. The enchantment twined inside the black band could cause some lethal damage to the wearer it appeared. Lee instantly became deeply professional at this. "Mister...uh, never got your name?"  
  
"That's because I never gave you it. The name is Kersen." replied the blond.  
  
"Hmm, I can't really help. This band has an extremely powerful enchantment to cover the original spell beneath it so I can't see what is actually on the band, only the cover up spell if you like. I can send you to someone who will know though, it won't be cheap mind."  
  
"Fine..." Kersen growled and continued, "Where will this person be?"  
  
Lee stood up straight and headed towards the shop out front. "Wait here. I'll write it down for you."

* * *

The room was dark and cold. Grey walls surrounded very simple furnishings consisting of a chrome desk and a large chair. An elaborate painting adorned one wall above a door opposite to the one he had come in by.  
  
"Wait here." Motioned the man who had brought him to the room, the man then turned and left, closing the door they had entered through behind him.  
  
Arden nodded absentmindedly at the instructions and looked up at the painting.  
  
A single black rose encircled a wilting black foxglove. A white background supported the two flowers and a black border framed the piece. He leaned closer to the piece and squinted, it appeared as if at first sight the two flowers were merely encircling one another in counterparts, but if one looked at the painting closely enough it showed an entirely different matter. The black rose was crushing the black foxglove down to wilting point.  
  
A minute had passed and the door beneath the painting opened. Arden started slightly and stood up right in a military fashion. A tall figure walked into the room and sat at the chair behind the desk. He made a steeple on the desk with his fingers and spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"It is time. You hold the best and last of my teams and it has become your turn. Do not fail me Arden."  
  
Arden nodded curtly and turned his back on the man. He reached for the door handle and paused as the man spoke to his back.  
  
"I will not be best pleased if you return empty handed. Not best pleased at all. Now leave my presence."  
  
Arden nodded again and twisted the handle. Pushing the door open he strode through and closed it behind him. He turned right to return down the corridor he had come from when he came face to face with the man that had escorted him to the Initiator.  
  
They nodded at each other in recognition and the man stepped aside to let him pass.  
  
Arden mumbled his thanks and set off down the corridor. At the end was another door which he stepped through leading him into a large grey corridor supporting sixteen doors. Turning left he walked to the third door and opened it. Stepping into a second room supporting a door on each square wall he chose the door on his right and opened it.  
  
Stepping through the doorway he strode out into a dimly lit side street. A single droplet from a broken gutter echoed inside the slimy walls. Arden shoved his hands into his jean pockets and walked through into the main street.  
  
Afternoon was wearing into evening and people began littering the streets, geared up for nights out on the town with friends. A group of girls a little way down the street giggled simultaneously and turned from his view.  
  
He rolled his eyes at their antics. As a Night-Worlder, and a vampire, he knew he wore beautiful looks but at times this fact simply got on his nerves. His looks drew too much attention from bimbos like those he would pass in a mere few minutes.  
  
The girls giggled again as he strode past them. Smiling at them in what appeared to be a sweet way Arden slowed his step. Cocking his head at the girls he stepped towards a pretty brunette and flashed his canines at her. He smiled at the vindictive shiver of pleasure that rose in him as the girl, and the group, backed away in fright.  
  
Snarling he stood back and strode on down the road and up to an apartment block. The block was a dark grey with quite a few broken windows glittering like decorations. Dead grass tried in no avail to sprout through the cracks in the run down pavement that led to the front door. The front door that had once been intricately carved with a pattern now supported several gang tags scratched ruthlessly into the wood and a broken doorknob.  
  
He pushed at the door with the toe of his shoe and waited as the door wearily creaked open. Stepping through the door frame his eyebrows rose as they did every time he stepped into the building at the state it was in. Curling his lip in disgust he turned and the door closed quietly behind him.  
  
Three doors faced him, and a grey staircase stood to his left. Turning he began to climb the stairs up to the top of the block. Reaching the top floor he snorted at the mess of the floor and picked his way around the rubble of everyday life, trash bags, shoes, to stand in front of a black door. Raising an arm up to knock on the black surface he started slightly when the door opened, almost of its own will, and almond shaped eyes of a deep hazel smiled up at him.  
  
"Sir." The girl saluted him in jest, her golden eyes laughing.  
  
He shot the girl a tired glare and pushed past her and into the room behind the black door. A short dim hallway greeted him ending at a small blue living room with a single wooden door off to the right.  
  
A dusty blond head poked itself around the corner of said door and brown eyes acknowledged him. A body followed the head as a short boy stepped into the living room and nodded at Arden. "Arden."  
  
Arden nodded in return at the short boy and spoke, "We've been called up."  
  
A squeal of delight exploded behind him. Arden stumbled as the girl with golden eyes propelled herself into his side. He froze, looked terrified at this much girly bonding and cleared his throat. Patting her awkwardly on the back he gently pushed her shoulders away from him.  
  
"I, uh, Kaia, get off."  
  
Smiling proudly the girl untwined herself from Arden and ducked her head slightly.  
  
A snicker sounded in the small room.  
  
Turning to locate the snicker Arden frowned at the bouncy red curls framing a petite face and clear crystal grey eyes. The owner of the grey eyes shot him a curt look and leaned against the doorway the short boy had stepped out of earlier. "Well, finally it appears we're needed I see."  
  
Arden shot Lelia a look at her sarcastic words, swivelled his head around the room and frowned. Stopping his quick scan about the room for the fifth and last member of his team Arden turned to the short boy and spoke. "Adam, Where's Tyrell?  
  
The short boy snorted at the question, and shrugged, "Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
Adam shrugged again and nodded at Lelia. "He'll find us, let's go."  
  
"We can't begin the search for the Prophecy Child without a complete team." Parried Arden, he refused to begin their mission with an incomplete team, they had not slaved to be the best to fall at this crucial point now.  
  
Arden swivelled his eyes from Adam back to Lelia and questioned her telepathically. _Do you know where he is? Can you find out?_ She nodded at him in reply. Picking herself up from her leaning position Lelia strode into the living room and continued into the corridor leading to the front door of the small run down apartment. Adam followed her steps and strode into the corridor also.  
  
"Come on. Tyrell will find Lelia anyway." Kaia muttered at Arden.  
  
Arden turned to look at Kaia and nodded with the assertiveness of the team leader. He too then stepped into the corridor and out of the front door that the other two had journeyed through. Kaia followed.  
  
Outside the shabby apartment block Arden halted his step and looked at his team.  
  
Adam was looking up at the sky with a wistful expression gracing his features. Lelia was standing next to Adam; her eyes shifting out of focus as she appeared to stare up the road. Suddenly she cocked her head as if somebody was whispering into her ear. After a few moments her eyebrows drew close together in an annoyed frown and she ground her teeth together.  
  
Kaia stepped out of the apartment block being the last one out from the small apartment and whistled at the look on Lelia's face. "She does not look happy. Tyrell has been up to something."  
  
Arden turned to look at the golden eyes addressing him and mumbled a vague reply. Silently he questioned Tyrell's faith to the team, not for the first time, as a far off memory pulled at his conscience.  
  
"Let's join the flock."  
  
Kaia grabbed Arden's jacket at her words, and pulled him from the spot he had been standing on over to Adam and Leila. The fleeting memory that had begun to tug at his conscience was gone at the contact bringing him back him out of his thoughts.

* * *


End file.
